Lenalee Lee
Lenalee Lee is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Personal Info * Likes: Chocolate cake, her brother, her friends and the Headquarters (which she refers to as "home") * Dislikes: Self Sacrifice,Allen's left eye, Innocence (Forgiven), God (Forgiven), Malcolm C. Levrier * Hobbies: Cooking and Making Coffee Timeline * Age 6: Found to be a conformer of the Innocence and was brought to the Black Order. The first person she talked to was the Matron. * Age 8: Kanda joins the order and is mistaken to be a girl. Learns Zen Meditation. * Age 9: Had Mental illness and was confined. * Age 10: Reunited with Komui who joined the Order, she learned how to be a lady from Jeryy and met Reever and Bak. * Age 12: '''Started helping out the Science Division due to her missions, and soon, became the Chief's assistant. * '''Age 14: Lavi and Bookman join the Order, stopped Kanda from killing Lavi. * Age 16: Allen Walker joins the Order, stopped Kanda from killing Allen. Personality Bar * Education - 5 * Affinity - 5 * Battle Ability - 5 * Mental - 4 * Flexibility - 4 * Sixth Sense - 5 Background Komui's younger sister, and the assistant Head Officer, Lenalee is a 16-year-old Exorcist from China. Her parents were killed by an Akuma when she was very young and she does not remember anything before her parents death. She feels guilty for imprisoning Komui at the Headquarters (in that he threw everything away for her sake). She explains to Allen that her perception of the "world" consists of her friends and family; whenever one of her friends dies, it seems to her as if a part of her world has been destroyed. She has a strong sense of friendship, and constantly worries about her friends and gets mad at them if they overextend themselves such as when Allen nearly sacrifices himself to save an Akuma's soul during their first encounter with Road Kamelot. She was hesitant to forgive him after this incident and forced him to publicly apologize. She cherishes all of her friends dearly. Because she was a Host, the Black Order took her away from her only remaining family member (Komui) against her will. For three years, she was never allowed to leave the Black Order headquarters, which felt like a prison to her. Because she attempted suicide, she had to be restrained and tied to her bed. However, once Komui joined the Black Order three years later, Lenalee became more at ease in the Headquarters. It is implied during this event that Lenalee was not originally 'chosen' by her Innocence, but forcefully joined. It appears that Lenalee has secretly harbored a deep hatred for the Order as a result, even though she fights for them. She even expresses a hatred for God later in the series. However, with the Level 4 threatening to kill those that she cares for, she begins to truly want to synchronize with her Innocence and gain the power to protect her loved ones. This implies that while she might not have forgiven Malcolm C. Levrier, but she have forgiven God and the Innocence. Lenalee suffers from a recurring dream where she is sitting alone in a post-apocalyptic world at the ruins of headquarters completely alone in the world. Since meeting Allen Walker, her dream altered to include his Innocence slipping away and once after his apparent death when she was weeping over his body as it lay across her lap. Allen is the only one she has told about this dream and Walker has even witnessed it for himself while he was unconscious after nearly being killed while in China but the 14th also appeared in it. Synopsis Intro Arc Lenalee is introduced into the series when the gatekeeper of the Black Order mistakenly identifies Allen Walker as an Akuma, stopping Yu Kanda from killing Allen. She is the one that shows Allen around the Black Order's HQ. Ghost of Mater Arc After Allen and Kanda return from the mission, she tries to distract Allen long enough so he can be surprised for a Welcome party. Later, she goes with Toma to find Allen who had engaged the Millennium Earl in battle to protect a kid named John. It is here that she reveals she is an Exorcist. After a fierce battle, she, Allen, and Toma return to HQ to inform John's father about the events with his son. Later, as she is still trying to distract Allen from the party, she is rendered unconscious by Komui's support robot, Komlin 2, as it prepares her for "muscle grafting surgery" to improve her body. Once she regained consciousness, she destroyed the robot to save Allen who was moments away from an unnecessary surgery of his own. The Rewinding Town Arc Shortly thereafter, she traveled with Allen to "the town that does not go to a tomorrow" and found Miranda Lotto. Lenalee and Allen then help Miranda with her new job, but are all captured by Road Kamelot and her Akuma. She is at first unconscious when captured, but wakes up, by Miranda's Innocence. She and Allen then fight Road and her Akuma. Lenalee later stops Allen when he tries to "save" the Akuma that Road ordered to self-destruct. Allen becomes enraged with her for doing this and she slaps him for his outburst. Soon, they emerge victorious and their wounds return, Lenalee is given acupuncture treatment from Bookman to help with her injuries. The Vampire from the Old Castle Arc After learning about the Akuma's hunting of the Generals, Lenalee is assigned to find Cross Marian with Allen, Lavi, and Bookman. As they go in search of Cross, Lenalee had a dream about the HQ being destroyed and Allen dying, making her worry about him. She was moody and Allen realized she hadn't really spoken to him since she slapped him. Allen asks her about it and she admits that she hates Allen for sacrificing himself. She then tearfully accepts his public apology at a train station. Later, she realizes that Allen was not on the train with them and she forced Lavi to go find him. After finding out that Cross had come in contact with a "vampire", Allen and Lavi had been forced to hunt. She stays in the village with Bookman to wait for them. Before they leave, she threatens Allen and Lavi not to get bitten as she believed in the whole "vampire" story. She then becomes happy as they return with Arystar Krory who is revealed to be an Exorcist. Together, they leave for China where Timcampy guides them to Cross. Edo Arc As the group continues to look for Cross in China, Lenalee saved Timcampy from being eaten by a cat and she used her Chinese to help the group get around. She soon found a brothel where Cross stayed (and ran up bills) where supporters of the Black Order operated. It is then they got news about Cross's recent movements. After heading off to sea, Allen and Lenalee find Suman Dark in his Togaochi (Fallen One) form, which brought back painful memories for Lenalee. She remembered as a child seeing a Fallen One resulting from the experiments performed where Innocence was forced upon non-hosts. Together, she and Allen try to save Suman. Allen is absorbed into Suman when he tries to rescue a little girl trapped in his body. She was forced to leave Allen behind to save the little girl. With some help from Lavi, she looks for Allen, but is unable to find him. They came upon the spot where he was left to die by Tyki Mikk, but he is no longer there and the images recorded by Timcampy left her to fear the worst. She learned that Allen exceeded his limits to rescue Suman Dark and was then attacked by Tyki and apparently had his Innocence destroyed. Bookman called Lavi through golem asking them to return to port. A man from the Asian Branch named Wong, explains that Allen was found and is being held at their branch. She instanly asked Wong to let her see Allen. But Wong told her they are to continue their journey, they'll be saying goodbye to Allen in China. Lenalee asked if that meant Allen is dead, Wong replied telling her to understand (implying he's dead). She left on the ship for Edo in a deep depression. After bonding with Anita, who was helping the Exorcists to reach Edo, and hearing her unshakable faith that Cross was still alive, Lenalee believed Allen may still be okay. When the ship is attacked by a Lv 3 Akuma, Lenalee left the ship to fight it alone. With her Dark Boots to its maximum invocation during the battle against the Lvevel 3 Akuma on the sea, Lenalee kills the Akuma, using her ultimate technique, Shittsui no Tougi: Tetsukase (Falling Footsteps: Iron Shackles), and nearly loses her life. During this attack, Lenalee's long hair was burned off as a result of extremely high levels of air friction, leaving it boyishly short. When Lavi went off the ship to search for Lenalee, who had yet to return after the attack by Akuma, he found a modified Akuma (Chomesuke/Sachiko) who held a large crystal with Lenalee encased inside. Chomesuke/Sachiko claimed that the Innocence took on this form to protect Lenalee. Because of this, it was presumed that Lenalee's Innocence may be the "Heart", which the Earl and the Black Order are looking for. However, Lavi, after learning about how Allen's Innocence saved his life by filling in a piece of his heart, wondered why there were two "instances" and if they are related somehow. She then thanks Anita and the crew as they leave. Anita tells her that she should grow her hair back because she was beautiful with it and tell her to take care of Cross Marian. As Lenalee makes the promise, she realized that Anita was hit by Akuma and that she was going to die. Lenalee became devastated as she watched her die and left with the others to Edo. When the group arrived in Edo, Lenalee was more of a hindrance than anything else as her legs were in such bad condition that she was barely able to walk, let alone fight. She was forced to sit back and watch as the Battle of Edo began. After the Earl wiped the city out with a single attack, Lenalee was separated from Lavi and her Innocence once again took on the crystalline form to protect her. The Earl and the Noah witnessed this and shifted their attention to her, believing her Innocence to be the Heart. With the Noah and Akuma keeping the other Exorcists distracted, the Earl attempted to destroy Lenalee's Innocence. Allen returned from the Asian Branch by way of the original Noah's Ark and repelled the Earl with his incredible new Crown Clown Anti-Akuma Weapon just in time to rescue Lenalee and force the enemies to retreat. Noah's Ark Arc Her emotional reunion with Allen was short-lived because she was kidnapped by Lero and pulled into Noah's Ark. The Earl's plan was to destroy her along with the old Ark as it would disappear with everything and everyone in it, once it was downloaded to the new Ark. This plan backfired however, as Allen, Kanda, Krory, Lavi, and Chaoji followed Lenalee into the Ark where they successfully defeated the Noah and captured the old Ark and the Akuma Egg. Invasion of HQ Arc Upon her return to the Black Order's Headquarters, Hevlaska removed the Innocence from Lenalee's legs, to find that her Innocence changed into a black liquid and has drop to 10% synchronization. This puzzled the many members of the Order, including Hevlaska herself. When a Level 4 Akuma began assaulting the Order, Lenalee expressed a true desire to re-sync with her Innocence, which at that point truly began to express sentience. Her Innocence went to Lenalee, still in liquid form, which she drank, causing a large amount of her blood to exit her body through cross-shaped cuts on her ankles (which look similar to the cross on Allen Walker's left hand). Her blood then coalesced into a vague angelic form before spreading over her legs and taking on the form of new Dark Boots. With her new weapon, together with Allen's help, she defeated the level 4 Akuma. Lenalee's new boots were thought to be a Parasitic-type because they are easier to control with her emotions, noted by Lenalee herself. However, they did not change her physical appearance, therefore they were called an evolved Equipment-type, a "Crystal-type". They seem to be very strong considering she fought on-par with a level 4 Akuma without using any special techniques. During the HQ move, Lenalee began talking like a cat (along with Bookman) due to a potion that Miranda accidentally dropped along with the things she was holding. She was a part of the group attacked by the Generals infected by Komuvitamin D. However, Bak Chan is able to cure them all of the infection. Shortly after the events surrounding the "Black Order's Destruction" she travels with Allen, Johnny, and Komui to the new Headquarters. At this point, she seems to have begun growing her hair out again because her hair reaches her shoulders now. On their way, she and Johnny mentioned to Allen that he does not act as politely when he talks to them probably because he is comfortable with talking to them and they have become much closer. Shortly after arriving, Allen Walker was granted a brief meeting with Cross Marian. Upset by how suddenly and harshly Allen was taken away, she waited up late for his return to see what was wrong. Allen decided not to tell her what Cross said about being the 14th Noah or that he would kill someone he loved one day. She is later seen reacting with shock to the announcement that Allen was the 14th, and she is even more shocked when Allen says if the 14th does take over him that he should be killed. Timothy arc Apparently, Lenalee still cares for Allen, and she does not feel uncomfortable being around him because she went to check on him after completing her mission, and she was worried about his fever. However, she seems to have noticed that when Allen originally woke up, he seemed like a different person, so she is concerned about his welfare. Due to the constant investigation of Howard Link, it is increasingly difficult for Allen and Lenalee to get a moment alone so it's unlikely that the pair have spoken about the situation with the 14th Noah. As of Chapter 186, Lenalee, Allen, and Kanda had been assigned a new mission to Istanbul. However, the mission is never explained as Allen and Kanda is later seen in Jordan, while she is in Greece. Anti-Akuma weapon thumb|right|Lenalee's Dark Boots (Level 2) ::Lenalee's Innocence is a pair of boots known as the "Dark Boots" (黒い靴). Her Innocence is the only known one to evolve, it is the first Crystal Type Anti-Akuma weapon in the series. In episode 102, it is shown that she took in the Innocence as it melted from a solid black cube into a liquid (it melted itself as in telling her to drink it) in her hand. She drinks it. At first, it is suspected that her body rejected the Innocence, as a large amount of her blood exited her body through cross-shaped cuts on her ankles, which is similar in appearance to the cross on Allen's left hand, before spreading over her legs and taking on the form of the new Dark Boots. When invoked, they greatly increase Lenalee's speed and strength, particularly in her legs. However, according to Lenalee, the Dark Boots are always heavy and painful to wear. Before the Dark Boots are invoked, they resemble a pair of thigh-high boots; when invoked, the top part of her boots seem to unwrap themselves; the boots extend to her knees, and a glowing green strip manifests on her skin, from the toes to the middle of the thigh. In the later part where her Innocence has developed, the boots deactivate to two red 'bangles' with the cross-shaped cuts at her ankles, also it is stated by Komui the the crystal type can repair itself using the users blood. Lenalee mentioned the new Dark Boots are different from the previous. She do not need to control it, it just act according to Lenalee's feeling, just like how she deactivated for the first time. The Dark Boots also has the ability to go into a level 2 release like Lavi's Innocence, gaining more weight, power, speed and the green stips are replaced with a big circle with a cross mark on it. Before her boots evolved her synchronization rate was 86% but currently her synchronization rate is unknown. :: She has displayed several techniques so far: * Onkyou no Tougi: Otokase (音響の踏技 「音枷」, lit. Stepping Skill of Sound: "Sound Shackles"): Lenalee becomes able to interface with sound waves, solidifying the sound of each step into a surface, which allows her to travel at the speed of sound. *'Suijou no Tougi:' Mizukase (水上の踏技 「水枷」, lit. Stepping Skill of Water: "Water Shackles"): Lenalee becomes able to interface with water, enabling her to walk on liquid surfaces. *'Enbu Kirikaze:' (円舞「霧風」, Waltz: "Misty-Wind"): Lenalee stirs up a destructive tornado with a whirling kick of her Dark Boots. *'Shittsui no Tougi:' Kase (失墜の踏技 「鉄枷」, lit. Falling Footwork: "Iron Shackles"): Upon maximum invocation, Lenalee's power condenses onto her Dark Boots, meshing them into a morass of blades, carrying an extremely high weight. Assisted by Eshii's gravity shackles, this attack hit with the weight of 40,000 metric tons. which is equivilent to a meteor. Trivia * Lenalee may have feelings Allen, based on her interview in the Reverse Novels. * Both Lenalee's and Allen's Innocence protected them on it's own will. * Lenalee and Allen is suspected to wield the "Heart" Innocence but it has yet to be confirmed. * She has no memory of anything before her parents' death. * Most of the people in the series have a crush on Lenalee. * Lenalee's Innocence is the only known one to evolve, which is now Crystal Type. * Lenalee was forced to become an exorcist. * She likes her friends more than her self. * She wears shorts under her skirt. * Lenalee's voice actress "Shizuka Ito" also voices Lero in the anime. Category:Exorcists Category:Female Category:Black Order Member Category:Crystal Type Category:Characters